The Royal Couple
by Thumpersmith
Summary: Anna has been in love with her sister, Elsa, for over a year since the Great Thaw, and Elsa is just starting to figure out why she always fells warm whenever her sister is around. Set in a modern setting but with all the magical stories and abilities of the Disney/some pixar/ some Dreamworks movies. Incest warning and eventual smut warning.


**Hello Everyone, for those who follow me for the MHA story, I promise that next chapter will come out soon. For everyone who's just now finding me for their love of Frozen and Elsanna, I welcome you and thank you for giving this story a look. Now, as the tags say, this is going to be ElsaXAnna, so the usual tags of incest apply. Also, there will be lemons/smut, but I shall mark those sections for people who just want the story and the endless amount of fluff I love writing. In any case, I hope you enjoy and follow me into the land of Icey romance and steaming incest.**

The City of Arendelle, much like the American New York City, hardly ever slept no matter what the date was. Most of the 2 million inhabitants of the capital city were asleep or just rising out of their comfortable beds, ready to face a new day with a smile on their face. Many a baker were already in their kitchens, their ovens hot and the dough rising nicely in the warm June air, the May weather flowing away as the first of the Princess's birthday month rolled in. The many shipping and fishing vessels of Arendelle's wide port were setting out for their daily catches and shipping runs respectively.

Over a year had passed since their Queen, Elsa Arendelle the 1st, was coronated and plunged their country into the Great Thaw, and the country had been in a state of prosperity that hadn't been seen in all the kingdom's existence. Despite the rocky start to her rule, the Queen had proven to be more than capable to lead the country and the people had quickly grown to love their magical queen. It was indeed this very magical property the queen held that helped open the gates to new trading and various other boons to the nation as a whole, and the streets often held many a magical creation and object from the amount of mystical creatures that freely roamed the streets. Indeed, Queen Elsa the first was much loved by the citizens of both the City of Arendelle and the nation itself.

Said Queen sat in her study/library, finishing up some quick papers that required her attention. Elsa stretched her arms above her head, feeling multiple pops going from her upper back to her neck and letting out a very soft groan. She had, once again, pulled an all nightery, though one bonus of her magic was the strange fact that she only really needed 4 hours of sleep a day to function perfectly, with anymore just making her feel sluggish and less sharp.

The platinum blonde looked towards an ancient grandfather clock that sat in her study, smiling when she noticed the time. _Anna should be getting forced out of bed soon by Gerda. I wonder if she'll even try to fix her crazy bed hair before running down for our breakfast. _The Queen stood up from her chair, gathering up the papers with a small snow flurry and making it follow her towards the door.

"Please, would you kindly go inform Gerda that I wish Princess Anna to the dinner room at her earliest convenience? And gently remind her that today is chocolate muffin day." The chocolate loving sisters had made a tradition of eating something chocolatey at least once a day, sometimes more if Anna begged for it and if Elsa couldn't resist her puppy eyes, which the Queen had failed to do so many times despite her best attempts.

"Of course, your Grace." The servant girl bowed respectfully before walking in the direction of the princess's quarters. Elsa walked the opposite way, heading towards where Kai usually was during the morning to give him the papers. She quickly formed her dark green ice dress over her body, a sight better than her nightgown she wore before. _I hope Anna won't mind the kind of early wake up call, it is only 7 AM after all._

"Princess Anna, it's time to wake up." Gerda's voice came through the solid slab of oak that was Anna's door, a smile on the old maid's lips as her favorite part of the morning was coming up.

Said Princess groaned as her dream was rudely interrupted by the head maid's voice, her hair in its usual disheveled state when she just wakes up. "G-_Yawn_-Gerda, it's too early for me to be awake."

"That's just your opinion young lady. 7 O'clock is a more than reasonable time for someone to wake, especially one of royalty." The maid walked into the princess's chambers, a smile on her face as she saw the sleepy looking princess in this state. _Let's see how fast she wakes herself up when I inform her that her dear sister requested her presence. _"But, besides for proper manners, I awoke you this early because Queen Elsa asked that- "

Gerda didn't even have to finish her sentence, Anna's previously closed eyes snapping open when her sister's name was mentioned. The princess jumped out of her bed with an energy that seemed impossible just a scant few seconds before, quickly running over to her closet and practically ripping out her favorite dress. "Gerda! Don't just stand there and help me!"

Gerda couldn't help but laugh at this, always finding Anna's reaction to her sister's name to be more than entertaining. The woman walked over to the princess and took the dress from her, guiding the bouncing princess towards her vanity. "Anna, just calm down. I know you want to see your sister but being in such a hurry will only cause problems."

"I can't help it Gerda! You know how much I enjoy my sister's company." The auburn-haired woman could barely contain her excitement, as if she hadn't seen her dear sister for weeks when in fact, she had seen her last night during dinner.

"Yes yes, we all are painfully aware of how much you enjoy your lover's time." Gerda bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the cherry shade the princess's face. It was quite well known among the castle's workers and even most of the people outside the castle that the princess harbored more than sisterly feelings for the Queen. Nobody really had much of a problem with this incestuous fact, with incest being legalized centuries ago for the rock trolls who often had to form incestuous pairs to reproduce. Be it that many a person in the kingdom knew, there was still one person who had no clue about Anna's feelings.

"S-She's not my lover, Gerda! You know that Elsa doesn't see me that way…." Anna gently rubbed her forearm as the old lady did her best to tame the wild mane of hair atop the royal's head.

"Anna, she may not see you that way yet, but even you have to know that your sister values you above everything and everyone else. She just needs a…push in the right direction to realize that you two are meant for each other." Gerda gently finished fixing Anna's hair, setting it in its usual style. "Now then, Princesses Rapunzel and Merida called earlier and requested your appearance for lunch at that restaurant you three love to visit. I suggest you quickly get ready, so you don't make your future wife wait." A playful glint sat in Gerda's eye as she watched the princess try and fail to sputter out a response. She bowed her head and let herself out of the room.

After a few moments of blushing silence, Anna quickly got herself dressed and headed towards the dinning hall. When she arrived at the room, she quickly pushed the doors open.

Elsa looked up from her morning paper, a small smile on her face when she saw it was indeed her sister who walked in. "Good morning Anna, I hope you slept well."

"Of course, sis. I would ask the same for you, but I would bet Sven's fur that you stayed up all night once again." Anna made her way by where her sister sat at the head of the table, sitting besides her and gently drinking her coffee.

"I promise that I'll get enough sleep later Anna, I know how much you hate me not getting my 'beauty sleep'." Elsa took a drink of her Russian tea before looking over her sister. "I was half expecting you to come straight out of bed. I'm guessing Gerda forced you to get ready."

"Mhm, without her there, I'm positive I would've shown up with my hair looking like a bird nest and my shoes on the wrong feet."

"Anna, your shoes are on the wrong feet." Elsa giggled as her sister quickly fixed her shoes, her cheeks a nice little red. "So, my dear sister, what are you going to do today? Maybe hang out with your boyfriend?" Elsa had to suppress the odd urge to wince when she mentioned Anna's boyfriend Kristoff. Not that she hated the young man, in fact she rather enjoyed his company and considered him the best possible choice for her sister.

The princess coughed awkwardly at the question, quickly taking another drink of her chocolate mocha coffee to give her time to think of a response. She had yet to tell her sister that her and Kristoff had broken up nearly a year ago, a mutual event where Anna figured out that she loved her sister and Kristoff didn't really care about love. The two still were the best of friends, and often they spent a lot of time together when the Royal Ice Collector wasn't off collecting the deep blue ices in the Northern Mountains.

"As much as I would love to spend time with Kristoff, I'm pretty sure that he's still off in the mountains, but he should be coming back soon today. Gerda did tell me that Rapunzel and Merida wanted to do lunch today, so I think I'll just stay by your side until it's time for me to head over."

"Oh, I'm sure you can do something much more entertaining than stay by my side today, Anna. I have multiple meetings today and I'm positive you'll be bored to death in just one of them." Elsa also had another reason why she didn't want her sister by her side today, a silent sigh escaping her lips at the thought of what was going to happen today.

"You don't know that! Well…. maybe I will be, but I decided that I needed to start helping you run the kingdom." Anna reached over and gently took her sister's hand, a small smile on her lips. "You've been doing so much work this past year, and all I've been is been the same old Anna who plays around and doesn't do anything serious. I don't want to be waste of space, I want to help you with our kingdom."

"Oh Anna, You're not a waste of space." Elsa gently intertwined their fingers, causing the princess's cheeks to turn a light shade of red once again and her heart to start to beat faster. "You do more than enough for me. I don't think I'd have nearly as much laughter and feel quite as comfortable being queen if it wasn't for you by my side." The platinum blonde gently squeezed her sister's hand before pulling her hand away, a small twinge of lost passing through both the sister. "Though, if you really want to help, I will gladly let you. What would you like to do? Public relations? Head of Economics? Maybe assistant to the Royal Ice Collector?"

Anna sighed heavily at the last idea her sister brought up, not knowing if she was being serious or not. "Elsa, as much as I'd like to spend more time with my best friend, I don't think Kristoff really needs help."

"Wait, best friend?" Elsa raised a blonde eyebrow as she looked at her sister. "I thought you two were dating?"

_Way to go Anna, now you get to open this whole bag of worms. _Anna shook her head. "No, we actually broke up about a year ago. We both agreed that we felt better as friends than dating."

"OH! I see…." Elsa felt an odd sense of relief rise up in her chest, before quickly getting crushed under the fact that Anna didn't tell her. _Why didn't she tell me? Does she not think I would be understanding? _A darker thought crossed her mind, one that made her heart hurt when she thought of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Elsa. There was just never a time that seemed appropriate to bring it up and I didn't want you worrying about me when you already have so much to worry about and just I don't think I'm really looking for true love anymore beca-" Anna's rambling was cut off by a cool finger pressing against her lips, the auburn girl secretly saving the feeling of her love's finger against her lips.

"Anna, it's ok, I understand." Elsa smiled softly at her sister before removing her finger, going back to drinking her tea. "So, Kristoff isn't your future husband now? I guess I'll have to cancel the secret plans I had saved for the announcement." The Queen's voice held a teasing edge to it, dissolving any tension that lingered in the air.

"Oh, please sis, Kristoff might be the only guy I can possible see myself marrying, I rather just focus on myself right now." _And focus on trying to get you to realize just how much I love you. _

"I see. Well then, perhaps you're a lesbian like me then." Elsa didn't hide the fact that she preferred the fairer sex, a fact that had stopped many a pervious suitor from trying to change her mind.

"Perhaps Elsa, perhaps." The princess rested her chin on her hand, spacing off into her mind as she imagined her and Elsa together, holding hands and kissing and doing…. other things.

Elsa gave her sister an odd look but decided against interrupting her daydreaming, simply enjoying the comfortable silence and the sadly emptying cup of Russian tea. The servants soon brought the two royals their breakfast, a reasonably sized omelet filled with ham and various vegetables along with a chocolate chip muffin. Elsa dug into her breakfast, feeling rather puckish after an entire night of work. Anna, however, was still off in her own head, not even noticing the chocolate muffin on her plate.

A ringing ran through the almost silent room, coming from the princess. Elsa glanced over at her sister, curious as to why she wasn't reacting in any way to the ringing. "Um, Anna? Are you going to answer that?"

"Hm? Answer what?" Anna snapped out of her own thoughts, blushing hard when she realized just how far she imagined her and Elsa doing things. "Oh! Sorry." Ana fumbled around to find her phone, mentally letting out a groan when she saw that it was Rapunzel's name flashing on the screen. She brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Princess Anna speaking. How's the royal sun drop doing?"

"I could ask the same of you, Winter Green." Rapunzel's voice responded, a laugh coming from the other side of the phone. "I'm surprised you're up so early though, it's only 7:30. Did your 'lovely' sister wake you up early." Rapunzel knew all about her friend's infatuation with her older sister and was constantly trying to push her to confessing her feelings for the Ice Queen.

"S-So what if she did? It's just our daily meal together."

"Yeah, sure. Though I'm positive that you'd much prefer to be what your sister is eating than her breakfast." Rapunzel teased, currently giving Pascal his morning meal while talking.

Anna quickly stood up from the chair, making it fall to the floor with a clatter and startling Elsa. "R-Rapunzel!"

"What? Don't you dare deny that you'd love to be under your sister, I know all about your fantasies involving her." The brunette gently scratched her lizard under his chin, a smile on her lips. "Perhaps I should ask her if she'd be ok with teaching you some- "

Anna quickly looked towards her sister and shot her an apologetic look before running out of the dinning room, her face a very bright cherry red as she did so. "Rapunzel! I was eating breakfast with Elsa!" Anna yelled when she was out of Elsa's earshot.

The Queen could only watch as her sister ran out of the room, her heart hurting as she saw her retreat out the door. She had been greatly looking forward to spending time with Anna and seeing her suddenly rush out of the room made her feel…. cold.

_She didn't even touch her muffin… _

**There we go, the first chapter ever of my first non anime fanfic. Please tell me your guy's opinion and anything you would to see, because I may very well add it if it's fluffy enough. The next chapter should be out soon so stay tuned. Anyways, have a good day or night!**


End file.
